PashkaWeb
by Elizaveta Christine
Summary: Porque para Roxas, romper la rutina no es fácil, menos con un stalker con complejo de psicópata-piromaníaco siguiendo tus pasos... [AkuRoku]
1. El Karma es una perra ¡Y lo sabe!

¡Hola!

Soy pésima a la hora de hacer fanfics. Lo sé.

Bueno, éste fic lo llevo ya planeando de mucho tiempo, y, por ende, ya van varios capítulos.

Pues, haber... ¿Advertencias? Ah, claro, tengo dos... O éso creo...

-Hombre/Hombre. Gay.

-Roxas de 14, Axel de 26 (Más o menos, calculando la linea del tiempo de Kingdom Hearts. [Contando aquí con que Axel era un adolescente de 15 o 16 más o menos en el BbS, 10 años después. Roxas nació a los 14 de Sora, por lo que, se supone, debería de tener ésa edad])

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi mamá. (¿Era así?)... O quizá a Square Enix.

¡Los veo abajo!~

* * *

El profesor hablaba, pero para Roxas eran simples palabras huecas. Con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, con la mano apoyada en la mesa. ¿Por qué siempre es rutina? Está cansado, no quiere hacer lo mismo todos los días. Quiere cambiar, lo intenta, pero parece como si nadie quisiese poner de su parte. Al parecer, todos están muy felices con su estúpida rutina. _"Se pueden meter la rutina por donde les caiga"_ Solía pensar cuando arruinaban sus planes de cambio.

Se quiso cambiar de asiento, del de la esquina trasera del salón al delantero cerca de la puerta, justo llega un chico nuevo.

Gasta el dinero de la gomina en dulces y justo llega su madre con una caja de regalo para él, amenazándole con que si no la usa lo lamentará.

Quiere dejar de ir a la torre del reloj y de repente le hacen la sorpresa de vendarle los ojos y llevarlo a un 'lugar secreto' que, mágicamente, resultó ser ése jodido lugar.

¿Acaso hizo algo malo en su otra vida?, ¿El karma quiere hacerlo mierda? Fuerza mayor hija de puta…

-Señor Strife – Llamó el profesor. – Si no quiere poner atención, la puerta es muy amplia.

¡Bingo! ¡Cambio asegurado! – Pues fue un gusto profe… - Dijo antes de tomar su mochila y salir de ahí, dejando a todos perplejos. Todo va perfecto…

-¡Ah, Strife! ¡Justo a ti te necesitaba! – Llamó el director. – Tu padre te viene a retirar, dijo algo acerca de un dentista y no sé qué más. – Dijo mientras le examinaba el contenido de sus manos - ¿Ya sabías? Bueno, no importa. Está afuera, te está esperando.

Si. La vida es una gran hija de puta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No dolió tanto, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó sonriente su padre. Roxas tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo, ¿Qué no dolió? ¡Buen chiste! – ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? Nos pusimos de acuerdo con tu madre y nos reencontraríamos en la heladería esa que tanto te gusta cuando salieras del dentista.

-Claro… - Trató de sonar interesado.

-Genial. Pasaremos a casa a dejar los papeles e iremos para allá.

Ya estaban cerca de casa. Probablemente Ven también vaya con ellos. Conociéndole, no le habría gustado para nada acompañar a mamá y Naminé en su Jueves de chicas. A NADIE le gustaría acompañarlas en su Jueves de chicas.

Ventus es un hermano genial, ambos se quieren, no se molestan ni se pelean, todo bien, ¿No? Pero es que Roxas tiene mucha paciencia. Por más lindo, tierno y cariñoso que sea Ventus, todo tiene su límite. Puede soportar su complejo de hipster hasta cierto punto solamente. Ése punto está en el borde de todo.

-¡Roxas! – Y ahí estaba él… - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Ehm… Bien. Ni una carie, pero me sacaron un diente que estaba sin motivo y que interrumpiría el crecimiento de otros… - Dijo desganado.

-Genial. Las caries son muy _mainstreams_ – Ahí empezó… - ¡Cierto! La tía del Starbucks te mandó saludos y preguntó cuando vuelves a ir…

Roxas le miró con su mayor cara de póker posible, aguantando las ganas de insultar - ¿Cuál starbucks? Tú me has llevado a muchos y… - Argumentó sin poder finalizar.

-El Starbucks que abrieron la semana pasada.

-Se están volviendo como los McDonald's, un día aparecen y ya… - Agregó su padre con un toque de humor, sorprendiendo a Ventus, cosa que no pasó desapercibida - ¿Qué? ¿Una nueva idea?

-¡Tengo que ir a un McDonald's! ¡Los Starbucks ya están muy de moda!

-Ehm, Ven… ¿No que estás en contra de las hamburguesas de los lugares de las comidas rápidas? – Preguntó su hermano, extrañado de la 'gran idea' que de repente le vino. "¿Eso no es una contradicción a tus principios? Mira que por no ir a la moda lo que sea". Otra idea que tragó en lo más profundo de sí. No quería herir sus sentimientos por estar de mal humor.

-¡Obvio! – Respondió con su infantil pero divertido tono de voz – Iré a tomar helado y le tomaré fotos con instagram, criticando todo el resto del lugar. Menos mal allí también tienen wi-fi gratis, no me gustaría subir fotos desde casa… A saber cuánto tiempo tardará estos problemas con la red móvil… Ya cansa escribir twitts y usar instagram sólo en casa.

-Chicos, ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó el hombre, girando las llaves. _"¿Cuándo se fue cuando llegó éste?" _Pensó Roxas – Mamá y Naminé nos están esperando.

-Eh, claro… - Respondió todavía un poco confuso.

Colocándose los audífonos y cambiando de canción, el chico subió al auto.

Era un viaje aburrido. Era otro viaje más, simplemente. El mismo camino, las mismas bromas, las mismas risas. Naminé quitándole las gafas sin cristales a Ven, Ven tratando de recuperarlas e insultarla de una cariñosa forma. El mismo perro ladrando en aquella casa blanca abandonada, el mismo hombre lanzando… ¿¡Un hombre lanzándose de un puente!? _"Tranquilízate. Es su vida, él es el único que puede decidir por ella y, si la quiere terminar, pues nada, cosa suya."_ Se repetía mentalmente. Desvió la mirada al reproductor y trató de olvidar al hombre que se lanzaba y rompía la rutina.

Romper la rutina… De hace tiempo que tiene ganas de hacerlo. ¿Cambiaría el día a día si se lanzase de algún lugar? Su cuerpo inerte en el piso, la sangre manchando el asfalto, la gente curiosa de saber que ocurrió. Aunque… Sería algo egoísta, irse porque si.

En fin… Como sea…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

19-02-13  
De: Pashka  
Para: Choco-Roxas96  
Asunto: La web más popular del internet moderno

**¡Ven a la web más popular del internet moderno!**

¡Conoce, juega y haz amigos! ¡TODO EN LA MISMA WEB!  
Entra ya y conoce Pashka, la web social para el adolescente aburrido. ¿Sientes que todo es rutinario?, ¿Quieres cambiar las cosas y no puedes? ¿Tu novia te dejó? ¿Tu hermanito o hermanita pequeño te rompió tus discos favoritos autografiados e invaluables? Distrae la mente de los problemas y regístrate ahora en Pashka.

Por favor no responder este mensaje automático.

-Pashka… - Susurró desconfiado, pero sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa que maquinaba un montón de cosas.

* * *

Hola. El botón review no muerde. Bienvenida sean criticas y comentarios c:


	2. ¿Valdrá los 15 dolares?

Review, review, tengo un review~ *-* (Nótese la emoción... Casi nunca comentan mis historias...)

Surya Hatoway: Puéh el Hipster no debe ser objeto de burlas... Ya es muy mainstream reírse de éso D: (?)

xD

Pueh... Como tengo un review... Público el siguiente capítulo~

Denme su opinión, comentario o virginidad en un review. Siempre se agradece~

(~ ^-^)~

* * *

-¡Papá! – Gritó Roxas desde el segundo piso, esperando que su padre, quien estaba en el primer piso, escuchara - ¿Me prestas tu tarjeta de crédito?

-Depende. – Escuchó el grito de respuesta - ¿Cuánto?

-¡15! – Grito con un tono amable, minimizando la cantidad.

-Saldrá de tu bolsillo la reposición, ¿Eh?

-¡Gracias! – Finalizó la conversación.

Pashka, esa extraña web de la que recibió un email, le pedía ser mayor de 14, 15 dólares para ayudar con el mantenimiento del sitio y, obviamente, un usuario.

Ya se había registrado. Según el contador, él era el usuario número… ¿1069? Waoh… Pobres incautos que perdieron su dinero en estar aburridos, incluyéndose entre ellos, claro. No hay que ser tan hipócrita...

Rellenó su perfil, cambió su avatar y, aprovechando lo poco y nada que sabía de html, decoró su web personal. Simple pero descriptivo, algo que podía hablar mucho de sí mismo. También tenía la posibilidad de un blog personal y un _uploader_ para cargar sus archivos, pero eso ya sería en plan futuro. Sinceramente le daba una gran flojera hacerlo ahora y quería hacer algo bien hecho y con ganas, pues no serviría de nada si lo hacía por hacerlo. Debía gastar bien los 15 dólares, ¿No?

Una notificación. 'BurnBabyBurn te quiere añadir a sus contactos'. Ése nombre sonaba a un psicópata pirómano con problemas psiquiátricos, sí, lo agregaría. Estaba aburrido _as fuck_ y no le molestaría hablar con un posible asesino en serie, si es que en realidad lo era.

'BurnBabyBurn te ha enviado un mensaje'

Genial, quizá era un asesino a medio tiempo. Quizá la otra mitad de tiempo la gastaba en buscar victimas en redes sociales…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hey, Roxas, no te ves muy bien. ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?

Roxas pestañeó un poco y comenzó a enfocar, viendo el rostro preocupado de Selphie, Kairi y Olette. _"¿Me quedé dormido?"_ Pensó. _"Estúpido pseudo-psicopata con tiempo libre…"_ - ¿Euh? No… Sólo que me levanté muy temprano para terminar tarea atrasada. Perdonen si las preocupe.

-Me preocupaste más ayer. ¿Cómo es eso de dejar el salón a mitad de clase tan campante a como lo hiciste? – Le regañó Selphie.

-Mi padre me vendría a buscar para el dentista, daba igual.

-Pero deberías haberle dicho eso al profe, dijo que a la próxima llamaría a tus padres. – Voz de la razón, a.k.a Kairi. _"¿Con qué cara? Tú, sincera mujer pública, ¿Cuántas veces te han citado a tus padres por andar haciendo cosas con alto contenido sexual en los baños durante horarios de clases?"_ - ¿Me estás escuchando?

Fingiendo una migraña, Roxas cerró los ojos de golpe y se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz – Perdonen, no me siento muy bien. Me voy a la enfermería.

Selphie y Olette comenzaron a regañar a Kairi, culpándola de ser muy dura cuando el pobre recién venía despertando. Sin voltear, continúo el camino, escuchando cada vez más lejanas las femeninas voces que pronto dieron por olvidado el tema. La enfermería era su paradero, debía ir sin demora. Fingiría enfermedad, pediría ir a casa y conversaría un rato con su nuevo amigo.

El tipo resultó ser bastante parecido a lo que imaginaba. ¿Acaso también sería obsesivo y se quedaría con los meñiques de sus víctimas? Sería chistoso si tenía razón. Ya se imaginaba un cuarto lleno de repisas, las cuales tendrían a los meñiques remojados dentro de frascos etiquetados por nombre y tipo de sangre. Y claro, la sombra de su amigo con las manos en las caderas, en posición triunfal.

Al escuchar sus pequeñas y bajas risas, Roxas simuló el rostro más serio posible y acalló su voz. ¿Cómo podría ir a casa si se estaba matando de la risa? Nadie lo tomaría en serio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Welcome To My Memories, Pashka.**

Si esta web es tan buena a como decía la 'Mágica' publicidad, entonces esto se supone debe quedar marcado en mis memorias. Si no, juro que me busco la forma de ir a la casa del dueño de este dominio, cobrarle _amablemente_ mi dinero, y, si no funciona a las buenas… En fin, siempre hay posibilidad de usar el cloroformo hecho en casa, que funciona igual que el de laboratorio.

Como sea… Podría hacer una descripción mía o podría subir un video de bebes golpeándose, da igual, ambos malgastan el mismo tiempo.

Espero no llevarme TAN mal con ustedes y que, ojalá, y no nos conozcamos en persona. No me gusta que la gente me odie sin conocerme mucho, y, probablemente ustedes, lectores, me odien al conocerme en persona.

¡Como sea!

Hola.

Adiós.


	3. Yo no quería una stalker, realmente

Pueh... He aquí otro capítulo. Me da gustito pensar que ya son dos personas a las que les gusta mi fanfic *-*

Sho a ustedes los amo 3

Holi. Roxas es ghae, ama a Axel, lo sé...

Y por éso, puedo demostrar que los personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fueran míos ya que rato hubieran tenido sexo salvaje en la silla del jefazo~ :3

* * *

-¿Roxas? – Llamó la mujer_. "Es muy joven para ser psicóloga, pero muy vieja para ser estudiante… ¿Qué edad tendrá?"_ - ¿Podemos hablar después de clases? – "_¿21?" _– Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de tu reciente cambio a la atención que colocas en clases – "_¿23 quizá?"_ - ¿Está bien? – "_No, no... ¿22? ¿Tal vez su buen poco de __maquillaje?"_ - ¿Me estas escuchando, Roxas? Te estoy hablando, ésto es importante. – "_¡Claro! ¡Cirugía plástica!" _- ¡ROXAS STRIFE! – "_No… Es un rostro muy natural…"_

-¿Eh? – Trató de atinar a la conversación - ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora, dijo? –_ "Era sobre después de clases, ¿Verdad?"_

La mujer parecía un poco desencajada, probablemente impresionada de que el chico si le prestara atención – Sí… Ehrm, te espero en mi oficina a tu horario de salida, te estaré esperando.

-Sí…

Espera – le detuvo reteniéndole el brazo - ¿A ti te gusta el café o el té?

-Ninguno en realidad – Respondió antes de sonreírle de la forma más cínica posible e irse de ahí, apurado por no escuchar la respuesta de la pobre e inocente mujer, que no tenía culpa de ser una de las personas más odiadas por Roxas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces… ¿La dejaste hablando sola?

-Sí. Cállate un rato, que voy a colocarme bien el audífono – Dijo por el micrófono mientras se acomodaba el aparato en la oreja. – Y bueno, probable que se le enfrió el café esperándome. –Río por lo bajo.

-Ya, pero explícame, ¿Qué con el odio a los psicólogos? – Preguntó la voz ajena con voz ronca.

-El mismo que le tengo a los psiquiatras y a todos los que se dedican a revisar la mente. ¿Acaso no saben que es de mala educación observar los pensamientos ajenos? – Preguntó divertido - ¿Te imaginas si alguien está pensando en porno con sadomasoquismo mientras un psiquiatra lo revisa?

-¿Con látigos, mordazas y mucho látex?

-Tú me entiendes, ¿Eh?

-Claro claro… ¿Y dices tener 16?

-¿Te interesa mucho mi ed…? Espera… ¿Y tú cómo carajos te sabes mi puñetera edad? – Adiós animo, era demasiado bueno y duradero estando junto al joven como para ser real…

-Entonces tenía razón. Eres como un libro abierto.

-Explícame como carajo la sabes. – Ya le interesaba un bledo ser amistoso y todas esas estupideces, lo que él quería era saber como el 'Psicópata' sabía un dato así de importante sobre él.

-Me dijiste que estás a un año de elegir que estudiarás. Eso es a los 15-16 aproximadamente. – Dijo la voz, tratando de calmarle – Recuerda que tú mismo me contaste acerca de tu indecisión sobre que harás en tu futuro.

-Yo… - ¿Lo hizo? ¡Pues claro! ¿Si no como sabría él algo tan personal? Debería tratar de no ser tan abierto, ya podría ponerse en riesgo por decir cosas así. – Ah, sí, creo recordarlo…

-¡Hombre! Estoy seguro que en estos momentos estás pegado al respaldo de la silla, tienes los hombros levantados y tiesos y estás mirando a la pantalla sorprendido porque tengo razón, ¿No? – Roxas no terminaba su sorpresa, ¿Y cómo es que él sabe tanto? – Y no te sorprendas, eres predecible.

-¿Lo soy? – Susurró con un deje de tristeza.

-Quizá… ¿Te afecta?, tienes otros fuertes, deja de dejarte llevar por el momento. – Él sonaba arrepentido… ¿Quería arreglar lo que dijo?

-Meh… Deja de preocuparte, ni siquiera tuviste razón. Estuve relajado todo el rato. – Mintió – Y bueno… ¿Acaso tu no odias a nadie? No te creo muy puro que digamos.

Sintió un falso gimoteo a través del pequeño audífono – Y-yo soy un ángel…

-¿De los negros?

-De los rojos en realidad.

-¿Rojos?

-Llenos de fuego.

-¿Sangre también?

-Ni que fuera Bloody Mary – Respondió riendo - ¿Acaso me imaginas dándole un uso cosmético a la sangre? Oh, espera… Esa era Bathory…

-No me digas que tienes la piel lisa, tersa y perfecta, porque si es así llamaré a la policía. – Bromeó alegremente. Era un cambio brusco de ánimo, pero al adolescente no le interesaba divagar sobre eso en aquel momento.

-Ay mi niño, que cruel… Me dañas al creer semejantes cosas acerca de mí.

-No me has dicho que no.

-Tampoco que sí.

-Sigues sin responderme.

-Dejemoslo a la imaginación...

-A veces das miedo.

-A ti no, querido, sé que yo no te doy miedo - Comentó coqueto. _"¿Por qué actúa así?"_

-¿Te he comentado que, aparte de psicópata con complejo de piromaníaco, parecer pederasta?

-Para ti, yo soy muchas cosas...

_"Mierda. ¿De quién me hice amigo?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Roxas Strife? – Preguntó la profesora.

Tímidamente, el nombrado levantó la mano, deduciendo quién llamaba y porqué – Yo.

-La señorita Aqua te llama. – Dijo, haciéndole una seña apuntando a la puerta.

Tras escuchar el típico 'Uuuh' colectivo por parte de sus compañeros, guardó sus cosas, sacó de la mochila su PSP y salió del salón sin mirar a la mujer que le esperaba.

-Es de muy mala educación dejar a una _señorita_ – Haciendo énfasis en la palabra – esperando. ¿Te lo han dicho antes? – _"¿Y por qué no está enojada? Cualquiera se cabrearía por un plantón… Se nota que ella está hecha para este trabajo, con semejante paciencia como no…"_

-¿Sabía usted la mala educación que conlleva revisar mentes ajenas? – Preguntó el joven sin despegar la mirada de la consola, que había pasado a segundo plano en el momento en el que ella dijo la palabra Señorita – Podrían haber un montón de pensamientos muy personales y propios, pero lo que a usted le interesa es convertir las mentes en iguales. Le interesa hacer que todos piensen de un modo parecido con ideales en común. Si en estos momentos yo le dijera que de adulto quiero ser un vago que duerme en las calles, probablemente usted intente convertirme en un abogado por un probable sueño reprimido. ¿En serio quería ser psicóloga de una escuela pública? ¿Quería tratar con niños usted?

Si ella estaba sorprendida, no lo demostraba. Roxas aparentaba mirar la luminosa pantalla mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer – Quizá… Pero el pasillo no es lugar para conversar, vamos a comprar algo para comer y vayamos a mi oficina a conversar más cómodamente. Yo invito.

Sin responder nada, el rubio le siguió por detrás, observando el inicio del Final Fantasy. Rápidamente sacó un par de audífonos y los enchufó en la consola, colocándose uno en la oreja y dejando el otro colgando por su hombro para abajo, en caída.

Sería una larga conversación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Con el Ritmo en los golpes.**

Me sorprende pensar que, en mi entrada anterior, ustedes comenzaron bien para terminar pésimo. Yo creo que si los comentarios fueran en persona, probablemente aquí más de uno tendría un ojo morado y un diente menos…

"¿Por qué han de comparar a un rapero con un dj?" Preguntó GaiaMonster. Opino lo mismo, ¿Por qué discuten diferencias musicales? Yo sé que aquí los gustos son variados, ¡Pero por favor! Están iguales que los religiosos versus los ateos. No se puede comparar a David Guetta con Porta o a 2Pac con Deadmau5, son mundos distintos.

Sinceramente, y por favor, si van a usar mis entradas para sus discusiones que no llegan a ningún lado, absténganse de comentar. Un consejo, de paso, Los gustos son como el pene: Está bien que lo tengas y lo enseñes, pero por favor, no intentes meterlo a la fuerza donde no se le necesita.

En fin, a otro punto importante: Yo no soy una chica, como dijo KittyKat, soy hombre. Por favor no digan cosas, vosotros ni siquiera me conocen. ¿Y si en realidad soy un mocoso de 12 años haciendo pasar por el muy adulto? ¿O si soy un cuarentón que todavía vive con su madre? A través de la pantalla no lo pueden saber…

En fin, como sea, ya mañana escribo otra entrada que cubra esta queja, bien mal que será vista, probablemente…


	4. Las Psicólogas no son muy Educadas

**P**ueh... Hola :3

Me da gusto ver que mi fanfic gusta, en realidad, pero creo que ha habido una confusión (Yo soy niña, no muy niña así niña, pero soy niña) lo que pasa, es que los textos finales con un titulo en negrita no son míos, sino que serían algo así como las entradas al blog de Roxas. Perdonen si causé confusiones. Aquí ésta el nuevo capítulo y, bueno, ehm... Éso... Disfruten c:

* * *

-¿Y de qué decía que quería hablar? – Preguntó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla rectangular.

-De tus distracciones, la falta de atención que recientemente has logrado en clases – Dijo la mujer mientras le quitaba la consola de las manos. El audífono seguía puesto, por lo que se podía esperar el que Roxas pudiera escuchar el sonido de pausado, el de alguien navegando por el menú y…

-¡NO GUARDE POR FAVOR! – Chilló.

Era una sorpresa para la mayor ver aquella desesperación, ¿Una reciente adicción al juego? – Ya, no guardo, ¿Quieres un record sin muertes? Cosa tuya… ¿Es por esto que no pones atención en clases? – Tras sentir la mirada azul penetrar sobre ella, sonrió – Okay, es más simple decir que no.

-¿Por qué es psicóloga escolar? No pareciese como que realmente lo hubiera querido - Empezó con honestidad.

-Mis padres lo querían. Yo quería ser chef, pero ellos no le encontraron futuro y me obligaron a estudiar esto.

-¿Y no ha pensado tomar los estudios de cocina actualmente?

-¿Con mi sueldo? No lo creo…

-Pues ahorre, trabaje en otro lugar. ¿Ha pensado en dejar esta escuela cuando consiga la suficiente cantidad? Podría dedicarse a los estudios, conseguir una beca interna, participar en concursos y demases. Todo vale si en realidad quiere estudiar… - Le alentó sin tener ganas realmente, sólo quería acabar la hora luego e irse a casa a ver que le respondieron, y, de paso, hablar con el Psico-Piro-Normal.

-Claro, pero es que desde pequeña nunca me dejaron hacer lo que quería. Me gustaba el color aguamarina, pero ellos decoraron mi cuarto y mi ropa en rosa. Quería un perro y ellos me dieron un gato porque no hace tanto gasto como un perro. Quise ir a un festival de los Jonas Brothers y, justo antes de prepararme para ir, me rompieron las entradas porque no querían que los escuchara. – La mujer pausó por un momento para dar un largo suspiro, dejando salir todos los pesos de su infancia – Cuantas veces quise ir a casa de mis amigas, pero ellos nunca me dejaron porque yo, se supone, era 'niña de casa'. Cuantas veces pasé tardes enteras mirando por la ventana como mis amigas jugaban en la calle.

-Desahóguese, deje salir todos los pesos que tiene en el hombro, se sentirá mejor, se lo aseguro. – Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento para caminar hacia ella y darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, tratando de animarla.

-Yo lo único que quería era una infancia como la de ellas. Yo siempre tuve que mentir cuando hablaban acerca del primer beso y el primer novio. Ellos ahuyentaban a todos los chicos que me querían, fue horrible. Jamás pude saber cómo era esa excitación de tener una relación a escondidas, gané mala fama por culpa de cómo ellos asustaban a los pobres chicos sin culpa…

-¿Se siente un poco mejor ahora? – Preguntó Roxas, mirándola preocupado por el momento - ¿Siente menos peso sobre los hombros?

-Si… ¿Tú cómo sabes tanto para consolar a la gente? – Preguntó tras haberse relajado lo suficiente, dando pequeñas bocanadas de aire cada cierto tiempo.

-Mi madre, la verdadera… Digamos que no tenía una gran autoestima. – Dijo mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su celular, el cual escondía en su costado dejando que solo su vista lo pudiese contemplar. Tras enviar el mensaje a su amiga, continúo - ¿Entonces? ¿Seguirá mi consejo y ahorrará para sus estudios en el mejor lugar posible?

-Sí.

-¿Y me invitará cuando estrene su restaurante, o, por lo menos, cuando haya terminado los estudios?

-Si los logro, claro…

-¡Roxas! – Gritó Olette, abriendo la puerta de golpe con una mueca preocupadísima - ¡Tu hermana se cayó!

-¡Dios! – Chilló el aludido, llevándose las manos al pelo - ¡Voy corriendo!

-Espera, jovencito, ¡tú y yo teníamos una charla! – Exclamó la mujer recordando el motivo original por el que estaban ahí – Esto quedará pendiente, no pienses que lo olvidaré.

-¡Vale!

Los dos chicos se detuvieron tras correr a una considerable distancia de aquella oficina. Mientras ella se afirmaba en sus rodillas para tomar un poco de aire, él sólo sonreí y revisaba su bolsillo en busca de las dichosas monedas, fingiendo que no estaba cansado. El rostro de ambos estaba rojo, pero poco les preocupaba en ese momento.

-Te ganaste los helados, en serio… - Dijo mientras le mostraba los pequeños discos dorados. – Aunque si pregunta Hayner, te lo compraste tú. Yo a él lo veo capaz de lanzarme por la torre del reloj por no comprarle un helado a él también.

-Claro… Pero… - Se detuvo un momento, reconsiderando si decirle.

-¿Eh?

-No creo que sea lo mejor el evitar la charla con la psicóloga. Tarde o temprano tendrás que confrontar esa incómoda conversación.

Al contrario de la mueca que esperaba Olette, Roxas sonrió – Para cuando ella pueda lograr conversar conmigo, yo ya habré solucionado el problema del sueño y ella no tendrá motivo para insistir.

-Ehm, vale. – Respondió ella sin convencerse por completo.

**…**

Me impresiona pensar que aquí hay muchas personas que les interesa lo que escribo, pues nada, sólo un simple 'Quién lo diría'.

No sé cómo, pero de repente mi mente comenzó a divagar en muchas cosas… Peculiares. Tales como lo cómico que se me hace ver a la gente que escribe con palabras que no usa.

Susodicho, por ejemplo.

Usan palabras bonitas con máscara de inteligencia que esconde la estupidez. Sería un buen uso si lo hacen a la hora de escribir historias, pero cuando describen cosas de su vida, ahí está el puto punto. Son unos malditos hipócritas. Y pues sí, si alguien de aquí que esté leyendo siente como si esto le fuese dedicado, pues que lo tome como tal.

Y de paso, hola _mamá_, que revisas mi historial, cada página y cada imagen que veo. Sé que lees todo cuando no estoy, así que te dejo esta dedicatoria con el fin de que me des una pizca de privacidad.

Y dicho esto, desaparezco.


	5. Días Rutinarios de Mierda

Hola :3

Puesh, ya que hoy es día par... ¡Capítulo!

Ehm... Pues, me gustaría dejar aquí algunas cosillas, digo, para que más adelante no hayan confusiones:

-El AkuRoku futuro es una relación con pedofilia. Son las edades 'actuales' (A escala del KH2 aprox.). Axel, se supone, debería tener por ahí de 26 años, creo... Roxas 14 (Recuerdese que fue creado en el KH1)

-El texto al final de cada capítulo (Que tiene un título en negrita) no son anotaciones mías -Puesto que yo las coloco al inicio-, son las entradas al blog de Roxas :3

-Ésto se va para larga... No es como que se puedan esperar un beso o algo así en el capítulo 15, por ejemplo. Yo, por el momento, tengo planeado que, por mientras, ni se conozcan casi...

-Por Ventus, hay muchas referencias Hipster... Por Naminé, lo mismo en Fujoshi. Creo que deben entender muchas de las referencias, ¿Verdad? Pues bien, en caso de que llegasen a no saber de qué va algo, bienvenidas son las preguntas siempre. No me molesta responder cosas en éste pequeño espacio que coloco siempre antes del capítulo en sí.

-Las actualizaciones caen en los días con un número par. No se esperen que publique un día 1 o uno 29, por ejemplo...

...

Y por último y no menos importante... Hola :3

* * *

-Yo no entiendo la gente que llora por un amor… - Dijo Roxas sin interés alguno en el tema.

-Quizá no te has enamorado jamás… ¿Acaso el pequeño duende no ha tenido nunca una novia… _o novio_? – Preguntó con una traviesa voz uno de los participantes de la conversación a través de Skype.

-Aw... ¡Qué mono! - Chilló otra chica. - ¿Escuchaste, Cookie?

Al parecer, más de una se conocían entre sí, porque con un tono de voz muy agudo, la tal 'Cookie' respondió algo que no logró entender por completo.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que soy pequeño o que no tengo experiencia en relaciones? – Preguntó fingiendo madurez, sintiendo esa extraña necesidad de parecer mayor, sentirse mayor, _creer ser mayor._

-Meh, no importa. Al fin y al cabo que el chico no debe ser ni virgen, a diferencia de muchos aquí – Cortó el piromaníaco. – Hey – Le llamó con un tono que hizo desconfiar al joven. _  
_

-¿Sí?

-Olvídalo. Se me fue la idea…

-Ehm, vale… Perdonen, pero me debo ir. – Se disculpó el chico antes de cortar la llamada y marcar la casilla como 'Desconectado' sin remordimiento alguno por la mentira. Tras buscar por la larga lista de contactos, el joven tecleó algunas cosas en el chat de alguien específico, sintiendo una pequeña mueca formarse en su rostro.

Quizá debería ser un poco más extrovertido a veces… En momentos como este, por ejemplo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin ánimo alguno de comenzar el día, Roxas apagó el despertador con ganas de seguir durmiendo y olvidar un rato sus obligaciones. Era un momento perfecto, la temperatura ideal, la comodidad al borde y…

-¡Ventus publicó un trozo de mi fic en su muro! ¡TODAVÍA NO PUBLICABA ESE CAPITULO EN NINGUNA PARTE! – Chilló la voz enojada. - ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡Díganle algo por robarme algo tan importante como eso!

"_En fin que todo lo bueno es efímero"_ Pensó mientras se levantaba perezosamente de la cama y caminaba haciendo la 'Zombie Walk' al baño. Podía escuchar una canción con las voces de los personajes de _Regular Show_ por el fondo, probablemente de parte de la televisión de Ven. Al menos escuchar la canción barata de Rigby y Mordecai subía un poco su ánimo.

**Estereotipos.**

Hoy durante la cena en mi casa salió el tema de los estereotipos. Mi padre argumentó que los homosexuales son personas pacificas, pero con quien hay que tener cuidado son los transexuales, puesto que ellos son violentos. Mi hermano lo tuiteó desde su celular, comentando que pronto los ladrones le robarían el tuit por envidia. Mi hermana sólo se río y comenzó a hablar acerca de por qué debemos entrar en el mundo del fujoshismo y admirar a los homosexuales.

Aparte… ¿Qué onda con mi padre y su recientemente descubierto odio hacia los transexuales?

Yo creo que son una tanda de hipócritas sin un pensamiento completamente propio.

Y bueno, ya voy aprovechando para responder las menciones, preguntas y demases cuestiones que me ponen en los comentarios…

BurnBabyBurn. No, mijo, lo que ocurre es que tú ves mucha pornografía. No porque venga un fontanero a arreglar el baño mientras yo y mi hermana cuidamos la casa significa que termine en trío incestuoso con pederastía, hongos y Cosplays. Deja de soñar, éso sólo pasa cuando te llamas Sasha Gray y el dinero te fluye -Quizá con algunas otras cosas más-

HappyYetMonday75. Odio. La. Psicología. No me toques el tema. Jamás.

Asdfghjkl. No doy datos personales, pero lindo nombre de usuario.

DerpderpDERP-Derpy. Al igual que a asdfghjkl, no doy datos personales, pero leí tu usuario cantando.

Y para los futuros comentarios de esta publicación: YO NO DOY MIS JODIDOS DATOS PERSONALES. ¿Qué con saberlos?


	6. Amistad y Hermandad

Quizá para muchos parezca relleno, pero me gustaría que sepan que, por lo menos en este fanfic, TODO capítulo es importante y causa impacto en algún modo. Sólo para que sepan y no se salten capítulos c:

Ah, y aquí (Chile) son las 20:26, por lo que sigue siendo 30 y estoy cumpliendo con las fechas de actualización. Es algo complicado traspasar y corregir desde hojas de cuaderno (Escrito durante clases). Era chistoso en cierto modo, pues yo lo quise hacer más largo, pero a mitad de todo me dio el bloqueo de escritor y me quedé mirando al techo, escuchando música, conversando... Pero nope, no conseguí la creatividad para continuar.

En fin, sé que es algo corto, pero me gustaría que al leer este capítulo traten de recordarlo, pues más adelante (Mucho más adelante) será algo, no sé, quizá importante.

Eso. Disfruten~

* * *

Los simbolos frente a la pantalla no tenían un verdadero sentido, o por lo menos, eso le parecía a Roxas.

"_Ni Wally es tan difícil de encontrar" _pensó con resignación.

-Puta profesora de matemáticas. Puta X con problemas existenciales. Putos trabajos online con puntuación sumativa para el examen. Pu-oh… - Cortó entre murmulos y maldiciones tras ver la notificación – Phsyco-man está conectado…

-Oye, detente, viejo – Comenzó Ventus imitando a Drake Bell - ¿Qué con la profe? Ella es buena onda, lo creas o no. – Defendió – Aparte… ¿Quién es Phsyco-man?

¿Cómo le podía explicar a su hermano que 'Phsyco-man' era un cyber-amigo con un posible perfil de amplia variedad de problemas psicológicos? Básicamente, era el psicópata pirómano con el que hablaba siempre. Obvio que era super normal tener un amigo así, ósea… ¿Quién no conoce a alguien así? Los hay en todas partes, ¡Se parecen a los restaurantes chinos! Están en todos lados, ahí, pintando quién sabe qué…

-Pues… ¿Y qué? Su apodo no me suena muy bien, pero si lo dices con tal emoción significa que es alguien importante…

-No, es sólo un amigo. – _"Es incómodo hablar sobre ésto"_ pensó mientras se movía levemente en el asiento.

-Claaaaro, porque siempre yo me pongo nervioso cuando tengo que hablar de amigos, ¿Verdad? Ni te cuento del manojo de nervios que se me hacen cuando me preguntan sobre mi día. – Ironizó el gemelo mayor.

-¿Y qué hay de Terra?

-Él… Él no vale… Y no me cambies de tema… ¿Qué pasa, Hermanito? – Era un apodo meloso, pero siempre hacía un click dentro del más joven, haciéndole tomar un poco más de confianza - ¿Acaso ya no me tienes la suficiente confianza? ¿Ya me cambiaste tan luego? – A paso lento, Ven se acercó a su hermano para poder abrazarlo por la espalda, dándole la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas.

Hubiese sido un momento casi perfecto si no hubiese sido por la mano loquilla que comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus pezones por sobre la ropa. Para Roxas no era novedad, pero hoy no sería el día en el que se dejaría hacer, por lo que prontamente le separo moviendo su mano lejos.

-Es sólo un amigo, lo juro… Es interesante, nada más, me gusta hablar con él.

-Bueno, pero cualquier cosa que quieras hablarme, sabes que siempre estoy aquí.

-Vale… - Dijo antes de colocarse el audífono con micrófono incorporado, a lo que esperaba por su amigo que contestara.

-Nnnhn… - _"¿Estará medio somnoliento?" _– Uhhh… - _"¿Resaca? ¿Moribundo? Su tono de voz no me da buena espina… Debería cortar la llamada y marcar como desconectado…"_ Pensó – Ahhh… Roxas…

"_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" _Comenzó a preguntarse mentalmente _"Esos sonidos parecían a…"_

-¿¡Hermanito!? – Cuestionó nuevamente su hermano, saltando de la cama directo al computador, preocupado de la repentina falta de color de su hermano - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

Por un momento y casi parecía que Roxas le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco. Contando con que tenía problemas al corazón, para Ventus, la preocupación ante cualquier probabilidad estaba siempre presente.

**Clases.**

Es algo molesto ver tanta pregunta por mis datos personales, por lo que mejor sólo les daré un dato superficial que, ojalá, y les quite la gana de saber más sobre mí.

Mi salón es ruidoso y muchos de los otros chicos actúan como si tuviese años menos, psicológicamente hablando.

Ah, cierto, a HappyYetMonday: Mi hermano siempre compra cd's originales respecto a juegos se trata, por lo que no sabría darte alguna web con links buenos para descargar.

BurnBabyBurn: Heat-Haze Days. No es una banda, es una canción, porque de gustos no tengo nada definido, a mi parecer, así que no podría decirte cual es mi banda favorita si ni siquiera yo la sé. Por mientras te dejo el nombre de ésa canción y ya, que me gusta muchísimo.

Holi69: Soy hetero, no me interesa una relación formal con un hombre maduro de 20 centímetros. Por favor, abstente de hacer publicidad a tu desesperada cacería por saciar tu libido.

MeLlamoPablo-y-TuNo: Nope. Ni siquiera sé dónde queda ése lugar… De cualquier modo, suena una buena trampa para sacar mi residencia, pero que sepas que en ese truco de decir lugares sólo funciona con los descuidados…

GrellSutcliffOriharaIzayaNyanNyanNekitaSicologicaM iauDesuNeAmorLiveForeverGayLove: Ya lo dije antes, soy hetero. Aparte es incómodo ver tu nombre… No sé porqué creo que te gusta el anime… Y los gays.


End file.
